


Violence Isn't Always The Answer

by JaylayDragon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, F/F, Fluff possibly, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swapfell, parallel fic, underswap - Freeform, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2017-01-22
Packaged: 2018-09-09 14:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8893837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JaylayDragon/pseuds/JaylayDragon
Summary: Underswap Papyrus is having a bit of trouble in his daily life. His brother has turned into a maniac. Or rather, his brother was traded for a more violent version of himself. Now, Papyrus must figure out how in the world to get this constantly angry Sans back to his own universe and get his own brother back before it ruins the timeline. And possibly, he can make SwapFell Sans a bit of a better person while he's at it.





	1. More Bitter Than A Blueberry

**Author's Note:**

> This is a parallel fic to 'He's Only Trying To Help' and I hope you all enjoy! Hee hee!!  
> Who's ready for a wild ride?
> 
> Good luck, sweet reader. X3

Something was wrong. That was obvious.

And Papyrus really didn't want to deal with it, but it seemed he had no choice in the matter.

He sighed, stretching from his nap at his post and scratching his ribs through his thick orange hoodie. He wore only slippers and his shorts, so he was comfortable even in the blazing cold snow.  
  
He stuffed his hands in his pockets and got up, realizing that it was past his shift at the sentry post. Heh. Wonder why Sans hadn't come and got him yet?

Ignoring that little fact for the moment, shrugging off the unease and went to go toward home, slipping out into to forest.

As he walked he heard something rustle in a tree above him, but he ignore it, thinking it only some monster child who was out playing in the woods. He only smiled when a flash of a brightly colored bandanna was seen through the branches.

Papyrus smiled, but continued on.

He knew Sans' surprise attacks were harmless, so he let him do it. Besides, Sans wasn't the most stealthiest monster in the world.

He continued walking and let out a low chuckle when he expected the weight on his shoulders to appear.

"Heya, bro. Sorry, your sneak attacks- Bro? Ow! What the hell, Sans? Stop!" Papyrus cried.

Sans had immediately begun pounding Papyrus' skull lightly as he held onto his shoulder with his legs.

Papyrus, confused, shook his little brother off a little too harshly, making him fly back into a tree, knocking his skull roughly against the bark.

Papyrus jumped into action.

"Sans? SANS!"

He grabbed the shorter skeleton around the shoulders and shook him, pushing some healing magic into the skeleton as he did. The crack on his skull lessened until it was no more.

Sighing, Papyrus picked up his brother and began to walk toward the house.

"I've been telling him. Don't climb trees, Blue. You'll fall and hurt yourself, Blue. Does Blue listen to me? Nooooo." Papyrus mumbled, teleporting a short distance at a time to get them there faster and without using a lot of energy.

When he got to their house, he climbed up the stairs and set Sans in his bright blue truck bed, but didn't bother to tuck him under the covers since he was already stirring. That's when Papyrus noticed the different armor and colors. Usually his armor was a light grey, and his gloves and scarf were normally blue. Not red.

Sans woke up, red eyes wobbly as he opened them. He placed a hand on his head and groaned.

"W- wha...?"  
  
"Heya, Sans. Wakey, wakey. You fell out of a tree doing a sneak attack." Papyrus said.

Sans shot up, eyes wide.

"What the fuck!? Mutt! Get off my bed!" Sans growled, kicking Papyrus in the chest with his book, spikes in the heel slicing easily through Papyrus' hoodie, but he was lucky enough that it only touched his ribs, and not punctured them.

Papyrus, alarmed, jumped up, and slammed Sans' soul against the wall, eye glowing a dim orange.

Sans, hissing, kicked at the air, clutching his chest and trying to free himself from the magic hold.

"Motherfucking mutt! Let go of me this instant! I'll make you pay for this you son of a bitch!!" Sans shouted, the slander making Papyrus flinch. It wasn't right for such words to be coming out of his little brother's mouth.

"You're not my brother." Papyrus stated, eye beginning to blaze. It wasn't a question.

Sans rolled his eyes.

"Of course I'm your brother you fool! Not that I'm proud of that fact. Why would I ever be glad to have a mutt like you for a brother?" He snapped, sharp teeth clicking as they turned into a sneer.

Papyrus flinched again.

"What universe are you from?" He asked himself, knowing of the parellel dimensions and how it was rare, but possible for them to intermingle.

"What the fuck are you talking about, mutt? Universe? Do you even know what that word means?" Sans growled, still struggling against his place on the wall.

Papyrus sneered.

"Okay, first of all. I don't apreciate the language. Second of all, I am no mutt. Call me that again and-"

Sans bust up laughing, his soul finally free and he dropped to the ground, going down on one knee as he laughed, holding the space where his stomach would be.

"Seems that you've forgotten your place, pet." He said, almost happily as he twirled a summoned bone in his hand, "I guess I'll have to remind you."

In a flash Sans leaped at Papyrus, projectile bones behind him.

Papyrus dodged, letting his teleportation aid him. He didn't want to hurt Sans, even if it wasn't exactly the Sans he knew. He had no clue if hurting him would ruin the timeline or his universe. Or worse, Blue himself.

Sans spun, angry at being dodged, and sprung at Papyrus, latching onto his back.

The taller skeleton was surprised, but realized he was more in control now. He jumped back, slamming against a wall. Sans let out a strangled gasp and went a little limp, but Papyrus held, twisting so he was facing the Sans.

Sans hooked his thumbs in Papyrus' eye sockets, not hurting him since his pin pricks weren't touched, but he just held him. Sans smiled evilly, sharp teeth shining.

"You naughty boy. You _looking_ for trouble? Hm?" Sans said, something slick and wrong in his voice.

Papyrus didn't like this turn of events. He dropped Sans, backing away, making Sans fall on the floor with an 'Oof.'

"What the fuck was that for, you bitch!?" Sans growled, jumping to his feet.

Papyrus showed his disgusted face and flung a wall of bones at Sans, making them stop an inch from Sans, turning blue. Sans stiffened, eyeing the powerful bones that had circled around him.

"How. Dare you... You fucking mutt, as soon as I-"

"First of all, you're a freakin' weirdo! Second, enough with the language. I've already said this! I'm not your Papyrus, and if this is how you treat your brother, I'm not sure if I want to be him. Now, Sans, chill out."

Sans stared blankly at him.

"This is NO way to speak to your master, mutt. I expect you to kneel when speaking to me." Sans hissed.

"Boy howdy, here we go..." He leaned down, "You, Sans! Me, Papyrus! We not brothers. We from different worlds! Un. Der. Stand?"  
  
Sans blinked.

"Okay, mutt. What sort of dog treats were you smoking this time?" He growled.

Papyrus slapped a hand to his face, running his hand down his skull. The scraping of bone against bone only calmed his frustration only a little.

"I'm going to Muffet's.... If you somehow manage to escape, stay in the house please."

With that, Papyrus promptly turned, exited and left a slightly confuse, and incredibly angry looking Sans in the corner of the bedroom.


	2. Hello Rabbit

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:  
> Papyrus slapped a hand to his face, running his hand down his skull. The scraping of bone against bone only calmed him a little. 
> 
> "I'm going to Muffet's.... If you somehow manage to escape, stay in the house please."
> 
> With that, Papyrus promptly turned, exited and left a slightly confuse, and incredibly angry looking Sans in the corner of the bedroom.

Sans studied his surroundings carefully. This was different. That was obvious, but he blamed his lazy ass brother for messing things up.

When he saw his brother slacking off at his post again, he knew that Papyrus deserved a punishment, and him getting up and beginning to walk through the woods set him up for a perfect sneak attack.

He just hadn't expected his brother to change from a leather wearing mutt to an annoying orange sweatered S.O.B. in mid-air.

Ignoring that fact, he had attacked lightly with his fists, giving him a warning before he begun his actual attack, since he knew of his brother's low defense. He planned on harming Papyrus either way, but he didn't really want his brother dead. He was too powerful to be thrown away.

For some reason, Papyrus had fought back, and that had pissed him off, but slightly made him proud as well. Usually Papyrus would cower down if someone attacked him. To have him fight was refreshing to say the least.

When he woke up again, he was in a strange room, but somehow he knew it was 'his' and he noticed Papyrus sitting there above him, looking almost... concerned?

Sans hated it.

After the minor scuffle and being trapped, Papyrus had tried to tell him something about 'dimensions' and 'universes'. It was disgusting. Papyrus trying to sound smart, while talking without permission!

Sans looked at the puzzle he was now in. Twelve immovable bones that would probably hurt a lot if touched. Sans checked his own HP: 230/300. He could probably take a bone or two.   
  
He tapped one with his finger, making it dissipate. He blinked. That didn't hurt at all. He checked his HP again: 229/300.

Sans bust up laughing. He had forgotten how pathetic Papyrus really was!

He swept his arm over the rest of the bones, feeling nothing but a pin prick for each and made his way downstairs. His spurs clicked behind him and his dark armor made little noise. He felt his scarf flutter a bit as he kicked open the door and made his way out into Snowdin.

"Good afternoon, Sans!" A bunny monster greeted him.

Sans whipped to face her.

"Are you challenging me?!" He snarled, "How dare you talk to your vice-captain without proper cause and proper tittle!"

"Wha-? S- Sans? When did you become vice- captain? Alphys promoted you?" The monster said, one ear down in fear, but the other perked up, curious.  
  
Sans summoned a circle of bones behind him, spinning viciously in the air around his head.

"Perhaps I should teach you a lesson." He said, grin widening.

The bunny monster only cowered, looking up in terror in the shadow of a large dragon-like skull.

~~~~~

"Muffet, three ciders and a doughnut. Stat." Papyrus said, placing himself on a stool in front of the concerned spider monster.

She fixed her glasses and gave Papyrus a look, clicking her teeth.

"Please?" He asked.

She placed one cider and a doughnut in front of him, along with a bear bottle of honey, knowing it was his favorite. She then folded one pair of arms behind her back, one in front of her stomach and the last two were on the counter, fingernails tapping. She expected an answer for his sudden appearance.

He sighed.

"I can't get anythin' past ya Muf. Something's wrong with Sans... He's more... violent.... and I think I know why, it's just... It's just that, I don't know how to fix it, and I don't want to let him out of the house because he might hurt somebody or himself...."

Muffet gave him a look, then whispered, "You locked him in the house? And you expect him to stay there? You and I both know he's way too determined to stay put."

Papyrus groaned. She was right. He needed to get back home.

"Arg. I know I just got here, but do you think you can put it on my tab, I gotta go..."

She nodded and shooed him out with a pair of hands, wrapping up his untouched food.

"Thanks, Muf."

He was about to leave peacefully when there was a sharp squealing sound that Papyrus recognized immediately and then there was a flash of light through the windows.

"Oh God...."

Suddenly several bones lodged into the wall and doorway and a rabbit monster ran into the restaurant, ears pulled back in fear.

"HELP!!!"

Sans came in, bones in hand, and battle cry loud through the walls.

Papyrus jumped forward and grabbed the smaller skeleton around the middle and threw him over his shoulder.

"Hey!! Mutt! Let go of me!"

Papyrus felt his fist slam into the back of his ribcage quite painfully until Papyrus patted the back of his pelvis, making Sans freeze and flush in humiliation. It only took a moment for Sans to return to pounding Papyrus in the back.

"How fucking DARE you, mutt! You son. Of. A. BITCH!"

Papyrus laughed.

Despite Sans clawing at his back and probably causing him to bleed and bruise, he enjoyed messing with him. Even if it wasn't his Sans, he still found pleasure in teasing his brother.

Papyrus carried the squirming skeleton back to his house, eye balling the damage from Sans' blasters as he chased down the rabbit monster. It was impressive, he must say, but it confused him on why Sans would continue to chase an innocent monster after he clearly meant no harm.

Sans was pissed off and embarrassed by the time they reached their house. He had been manhandled and publicly shamed by his mutt of a brother. When Papyrus' grip loosened to let him down, he kicked off the orange hoodie and twirled to land on his feet about a yard away. He turned and flung several large bones at Papyrus, who only stepped out of the way with a lazy expression.

"You fucking mutt." Sans said, venom in his words as he stormed closer.

He had planned to knock his knees in, slap the bigger one and beat him for disrespecting his master, but when Sans picked up his foot to aim it at Papyrus' kneecap, his foot was grabbed and he tumbled backwards as he was lifted.

He struggled, angry, but couldn't do much as he was thrown inside on the couch.

Papyrus had only a lazy expression, but there was a slight smile. Was he amused by this!?

"Alright little buddy. I think it's time we talk."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THANK YOU ALL SO MUCH FOR THE COMMENTS AND THE KUDOS AND THE HITS! Just....AHHH!  
> Hug yourselves! You all are the fucking greatest!!!!!


	3. So... Not A Mutt?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:   
>  Sans struggled, angry, but couldn't do much as he was thrown inside on the couch.
> 
> Papyrus had only a lazy expression, but there was a slight smile. Was he amused by this!? 
> 
> "Alright little buddy. I think it's time we talk."

Sans immediately flung himself at Papyrus, hooking his thumbs into Papyrus' eye sockets and pulling at the larger skeleton's face.

Papyrus didn't move. In fact, he stood there as if there wasn't a little skeleton hanging off his face.

Annoyed, Sans dropped off him and kicked and clawed at his legs and torso, screaming angry words and threats.

Somewhere in the mist of it Papyrus had lit a cigarette and put it to his teeth where it hung in the air about a half an inch from his mouth.

"You done?" Papyrus asked, clearly bored with the toddler- like tantrum.

"No! You are so fuc-"

Papyrus batt the short monster on the top of the skull.

Sans blinked, shocked.

"Did you just fuckin-"

Papyrus batt him again.

"You did! You just fucking *Another light smack* hit me! Why!? Are you asking for trouble you little shi- Ow!"

Papyrus kept his lazy expression.

"I asked you not to curse."

"Motherfucker! You don't control me! OW!"

"Now, if we can move on... We have more important things to discuss. You, Sans, are not in your world."

Sans blinked.

"What are you going on about?" He growled, crossing his arms. If Papyrus wanted to talk about some mumbo jumbo about universes, he'd let him, but correct him later for being a complete imbecile.

"Sans. I know you're a Sans, yes?" When he got a nod he continued, "You are from a different world, or timeline, or reality, or universe, or what ever you want to call it. You are now in a universe where we don't attack our neighbors and brothers don't call each other stuff like that."

Sans blinked.

"Oh, Papyrus, darling. What kind of fucking idiot do you think I am!?"

Papyrus' cigarette drooped in annoyance.

What kind of world was this guy from? It clearly wasn't a good one, but if Sans was this stubborn, he had no doubt that he'd survive. It would just be a little tricky to try and convince him that this wasn't the place he was used to.

He sighed, thinking.  
  
"Sans, what's my name?"

Sans blinked. Was this some kind of sick game or joke? He hated Papyrus' jokes, and he was getting really tired of it. He wanted to see Papyrus licking his boots as usual, and cowering at Sans' presence. That's how it was supposed to be! Not this laid back asshole who thought he could take what ever Sans dished out.

"You are my fucking mutt. I understand if you've forgotten your own name. After all, mutts don't speak names do they? You are Papyrus, and I am your master. Now kneel." Sans demanded, pointing at the ground expectantly.

Papyrus still stood.

"Nice try. Call me Honey. That should make things a bit easier. Look Sans, this place, isn't exactly your home. Look around. Notice any differences?"  
  
Sans scowled, but did look around. There was something different, something odd. It wasn't just the uncleanliness. There was a lighter air and the colors of the house were tinted to a nicer shade. There was the smell of sugar and fresh vegetables and bones.

He didn't like it one bit.

"Yeah. I notice you haven't done you daily chores. I'm gonna punish you if I don't see this place spotless in the next hour!" He growled, shoving Papyrus to the side and storming upstairs.

He slammed his door shut only to be shocked stiff at the child like room before him.

Excuse you?

"What the fuck is this!?" Sans cried, glancing around for his expensive furniture and decor. It was as if it never existed.

He felt a thump on the back of his head and he turned to find Honey in the doorway.

Sans jumped back, alarmed by the sudden appearance and confused at the room before him.

"What's wrong _Blueberry_? Your room hasn't changed since you were just a baby bones."

Breathing heavily, Sans backed away and ran down the hall to the other door, ripping it open to find a second bedroom and not an office. A self sustaining tornado was in the corner and he couldn't help but feel all his disgust and anger drain as panic took over.

"W- Where am I? What the fuck is happening?" He asked, feeling defensive and afraid.

Papyrus laughed.

"It takes your room to figure out that you're not from around here? Gez, you either don't like me enough to listen, or are just too oblivious."

Sans turned to the taller skeleton, face red in anger.

"Who are you calling oblivious, mutt!?"

Papyrus pat the shorter skeleton on the head with a small snicker and Sans' face flushed a deep blue, humiliated.

Angry, Sans lashed out, latching onto Papyrus' leg and taking a deep bite into his kakki shorts. Alarmed, Papyrus fell backwards, falling on his tailbone and pushed at Sans' skull.

Satisfied with the reaction, Sans jumped back and shut Papyrus out of the room, locking the door and jumping on the bed. He pulled the covers over his head, shaking in panic. What the hell was going on!? What was this place!?

From the other side of the door, Papyrus rubbed his femur where the bite mark was and grumbled, walking down to lay on the couch, his injured leg stretched out. It would heal in a few hours. It didn't even make much more than a bruise.

But still, Sans' reaction to everything so far was throwing him through a loop. Usually Sans' were lazy, like he was, but instead this one was much like his own, only a lot meaner. Plus he was so violent as to attack his own brother like that? He thought the UnderFell universe was bad.

Man, he needed a smoke.

He leaned back against the cushions and pulled out a cigarette, lighting it with a bit of magic. He then let his head flop back and closed his eyes as he let the smoke drift into his skull and out of his nasal cavity with his breathing.

He needed to find a way to put this Sans back where he belonged, but he was too lazy for that. He figured that eventually the timelines would relapse and throw them both back into their own timelines. He just had to be patient and wait. He was good at that.

Perhaps, so good that he didn't notice that he was drifting off to sleep until Sans jumped on his chest, red plaid blanket wrapped around the dark armored skeleton.

Papyrus raised a brow bone and the Bloodberry gave an angry pout.

"Wipe that smug look off your face mutt! That fucking truck bed is ridiculous! I'm not sleeping there!" He shouted, then promptly plopped down on Papyrus' chest.

"So... you're going to sleep on me?" Paps asked, brow still raised in confusion and an amused smile getting brighter.

"Shut up!" He snarled, digging his phalanges into his bright orange hoodie and slamming his forehead into Papyrus' collar bone, clearly done with the conversation.

"I'll think about that." Paps said.

Sans didn't respond, he just clutched Papyrus' hoodie tighter. Papyrus wrapped an arm around his not brother and patted the little skeleton's back. Sans didn't respond to that either, but Papyrus understood when he realized Sans was asleep, soft snores coming from the sleepy shorty.

He felt like there was another reason why Sans didn't like the bed. It was strange to him, and based on his reactions, Sans, or rather, this Sans, was used to something much fancier. The old bed probably wasn't to his liking. His only other option would be to sleep with his brother, whom was the only person he could trust in a 'kill or be killed' world. And he was the closest he could get to his brother. It made sense.

Tired from the thinking and his femur healing itself, he felt his sockets drift closed, and he let them. He'd figure out all the details tomorrow. Just a short nap...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your support and patients! I've been terribly busy with the holidays and writers block on top of that! However one person on tumblr (Who chooses to remain anonymous) has given me the inspiration to pick up the pen again! Thank you is all I can say!


	4. Patrol and Puzzles

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Previously:   
>  He felt like there was another reason why Sans didn't like the bed. It was strange to him, and based on his reactions, Sans, or rather, this Sans, was used to something much fancier. The old bed probably wasn't to his liking. His only other option would be to sleep with his brother, whom was the only person he could trust in a 'kill or be killed' world. And he was the closest he could get to his brother. It made sense. 
> 
> Tired from the thinking and his femur healing itself, he felt his sockets drift closed, and he let them. He'd figure out all the details tomorrow. Just a short nap...

"FUCKING MUTT!"

It was the only warning Papyrus got before he was lifted with blue magic and pulled off the couch roughly.

An angry Sans stood over him with his hand wrapped in a deep blue, almost purple, magic glow.

"Whazzap, bro?" Papyrus asked lazily.

The Sans sneered in response.

"Is everything a joke to you!?" He snapped, sharp teeth clicking.

Papyrus shrugged.   
  
"There's no need for violence in this world bro. I'm not even sure you understand the _gravity_ of the situation."

Sans blinked down at Honey.

"Did you just-"

"What? No need to look so _blue_." Papyrus cut him off, tapping his chest where his soul resided for effect.  
  
Sans released him and stormed into the kitchen, where he was searching through the fridge for something to eat.

"Just take some leftover tacos, bro." Honey said, coming up behind him.

Sans growled, slamming the refrigerator door shut.

"I do what I want!" Sans said, "Besides, those things look disgusting!"

"Hey, you need to come out of your  _shell_ a little bit. _Meat_ some new people, try some new things. You can start with a taco!"

Papyrus turned Sans around, leading him to the fridge. There was a dish of tacos on the top shelf and Honey pulled them out, shoving them in Sans' hands.

"You're dreaming if you think I'm going to eat one of these fuckin' things." He scowled down at the tacos as they leaned against each other.

"That or starve." Papyrus said, grabbing a bottle shaped like a bear as he headed back to the couch.

He plopped down and Sans followed, unsure of what to do. When he looked up to ask a question, Papyrus was squeezing a thick, golden substance from the bear shaped bottle.   
  
"What the fuck is that?"

Papyrus flicked him for the word before answering "It's honey. What, your bro doesn't like some sort of condiment? Usually we do like some sort of topper."

Sans sat on the couch beside him and shook his head.

"He has an unearthly love for mayonnaise. It disgusts me." he gave a grossed out look.

" _Mayo_ spare me from such an expression. I'm sure it's as _sweet_ as my honey is to me."

Sans turned, enraged and punched Honey in the arm. He only laughed.

"You're both disgusting!" He cries as he watched the sweater clad skeleton squeeze the bottle's contents into his mouth again.

Sans sneered and picked at the taco, breaking off a piece of shell to nibble on.

A few moments later, the taco had disappeared down Bloodberry's throat and he was ripping into his second one.

"Where has this been all my life?" He asked when he got a chance to breathe.

His eyes were almost sparkling as they stared at the simple food before him, thinking it was something fancier than the NTT foods he usually had.

Honey smiled, but when Bloodberry's eyes flickered, a bit of light cyan showing through his red- purple, Honey sat up, concerned.

"Hm..." He thought.

"What are you looking at bitch?" Sans snarled, hugging the two remaining tacos close to his chest.

He received a glare for the word.

"... Nothin'. What do you say we take the week off of work and, um, stay in the house. It'll probably be wise to hide ya away for a little bit. Until you understand how not to attack people at least."

Sans growled.

"You're just like my brother. Always trying to get out of work. If you're _so_ worried about me then take me with you. Besides, I could scout out this new world." Sans said, wiping his mouth on his glove and standing to place his hands on his hips.

Papyrus hesitated.

"I don't know..."

"Come on, lazybones! I'll show you how a real vice- captain does his job!" He shouted, grabbing the back of Papyrus' hoodie and began to drag him out.

Papyrus was hesitant, but he followed Sans out and toward the Ruins, where he usually began his patrols.   
  
He ran down, touched the ruins door and sped off shouting "Mweh heh heh!!"

Papyrus trotted along behind him, keeping up easily. He was used to being dragged around at this speed by his little brother.

Sans was at the first puzzle, thinking it over, one phalange on his chin as the thought.

Honey smiled at the familiar gesture. Heck, if it weren't for the clothes, no one would notice the difference between this Sans and his own.

"What is this shit!? These are way too easy! And where are the traps and the danger??" He shouted.

Well, the clothes and the language.

Honey watched as Sans went over the Xs and Os Puzzle the first time then purposely messed up to try and find the traps.

"No traps. Just puzzles. Genius, right?" Honey smiled.

Angry, Sans picked up a stone and threw it at Honey, who dodged.

"What? You think I'm just gonna stand here and take it?" he asked, raising his hands in a 'what' motion.

Sans rolled his eyes and then got to work digging out the wires and mechanics of the puzzle, switching and messing with them.

Honey sat on a snow poff and watched, enjoying messing with Sans by moving things with his magic just out of reach, or twisting two wires to they were tangled together and Sans had to untangle them before he could continue.

Honey was smart. He knew Sans was making it to where if a triangle appeared, it'd send a sharp electrical zap through the button, and whoever was standing on it.

"You plan on killing the kid or something?" Honey asked.

Sans perked up.

"Kid?"

A tiny bead of sweat appeared on Papyrus' skull.

"Y- Yeah. You know. P- Potential human? I- I assumed they'd be a kid, c- cause the rest w- were."

Sans narrowed his eyes so his big red eyelights were barely visible and the little scar over his left eyesocket was much more prominent.

"No matter. If a human somehow does happen to be here. They will not be able to journey past The GREAT AND TERRIBLE SANS! Or his puzzles! Mweh heh heh!" His laugh was almost insane, but it was cut short and he returned to twisting and pulling wires with more vigor.

Papyrus let a sigh escape, smoke from his cigarette travelling with his breath.

He hadn't seen the kid in a couple years. After hundreds of playthroughs, he assumed the kid finally gave up and got killed in the ruins, where they didn't have the determination to get back up again. Sometimes he missed their bright red eyes and big smile. Sometimes he still had nightmares about those emotionless features, a knife reflecting their squinted yet old gaze.

"Stay in the ruins, kid..." Papyrus muttered.

"What was that, mutt?"  
  
"The green wire's gonna zap ya if you leave it there." Honey spoke up.

Sans snatched it up and glared at him, not trusting the taller skeleton, who was just lounging back against the snow.

He mended it with a wire anyway, as he had no reason not to trust Honey.

Sans eventually grew to enjoy messing with the puzzle, relaxing and carelessly handling the innards of the puzzle, even laughing a few times, and jumping with a wire zapped him. Honey liked the sight, and before he knew it, Honey had fallen asleep against the snow poff.

It took a little time for Sans to notice that Honey hadn't laughed or commented on Sans' work in a while, but when he did notice, he grinned, surprised his plan had worked so well. This fake Papyrus was even lazier than his own.

He simply stood as if there was nothing amiss, his murderous aura tightly controlled as he walked over to the sleeping pile of bones and raised a hand, a sharpened bone with a needle point tip forming from his hand out.

He twisted it in his hand and raised it over his shoulder, aiming for the soul.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I haven't updated this one in a while. SO SORRY!!!  
> But, something happened today and... well... it wasn't pretty.... Now I'm very stressed, and writing helps me de-stress, so enjoy my de-stress chapters!!
> 
> And THANK YOU!!! ALL of you! For ALL of your support. I literally cannot say thank you enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Stay tuned! There's more to come!!!  
> *Knowing the author will post soon fills you with DETERMINATION.  
> MWEH HEH HEH!!!


End file.
